I Saw Your Mommy
by KateBomb895
Summary: This is my twist on the story "Kissed by an Angel." I have mixed some parts from both Twilight and Kissed by and angel! Please Review and tell me what you think! I'll post a chapter a week! Enjoy!


Chapter 1: Something Old

BPOV

I ran my fingers across our old grand piano. Charlie had promised me he'd teach me how to play. That was before the accident. It had been nearly 2 years since he had died, and I feel like this was the first time I had even touched this thing. My mom Renee was going to get married in less than a week, and this was the last time my little brother Seth and I would be staying in our... Old apartment.

Renee was marrying Billy Black. I guess I should be happy my mom was moving on, not to mention the size of the house, more like mansion, we were moving into. He was rich from the Casino in LasVegas he owned. He constantly did a lot of traveling and needed someone to look after his house. Of course, after my dad had died my mother was looking for a job, and was to eager to be working in his house. She cleaned, cooked, and made sure Jacob was always watched after. Jacob was Billy's son. I had seen him around school a lot but never really talked to him. Any way, after a year and a half of cooking for Billy, my mom came home with a ring on her finger. Seth and I had no idea they were even dating.

As surprise enough as it was for us, we could do nothing about it. We had 3 weeks from that point to pack up all our stuff from the apartment we called home. We were bringing everything with us, except the piano. Really the only piece of my father I had left. I pressed down on a key, wishing I knew how to play something. I felt a tug on the back of my shirt, I turned my head slightly to see Seth standing there.

Seths hair fell just around his eye brows, his little blue eyes shone bright at me. I felt sorry for him, he had only been 5 when our dad had passed away, leaving barely a memory behind for him. "What's up Seth?"

He stared shyly up at me. "When are you coming to bed?"

Because of the fact this was our last night in our apartment, I had told him he could sleep in my bedroom. He had always wanted to. "How about right now?" I grabbed his hand and walked into my bedroom. He let go and made his way to his sleeping back.

"Bella, are you going to pray tonight?"

I smiled over at him. "Of course I am, I made sure not to pack them just for this."

"Can I pray with you."

I nodded at him. He stood up from his sleeping bad and knelt down by me. I had all my angel statues placed in the corner, a box next to them so I could pack when I was done. I grabbed onto his hand, we both began to chant. "Angel of love, Angel of light. Keep safe, all through the night. If I die, before I wake. I pray my angel, my soul to take." He held onto my hand as he walked back to his "bed".

"Bella, I don't want to move into Billy's house." He climbed into it and stared up at me.

"Why not?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to move into a new house."

I stroked his head. "You'll like it there. Its huge, you'll have so much room to play with all of your friends." A slight smile grew on his face. "and have you seen the back yard? There's a huge swing set, and a jungle gym. Even a trampoline." His smile got bigger.

"Are rooms are close right?" I didn't really know the answer to that question, but anything to make him feel better.

"Yes, right down the hall." I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, before walking over to my own sleep bag. I quickly turned out the light before sliding in. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, I needed all the rest I could get. I shut my eyes, fighting back the tears that came when thinking of the grand piano.

I brought the last box up to my room. I looked around. My bed looks so tiny compared to the room. I heard a knock at the door. I turned around to see a tall tan figure standing in my doorway. Jacob. "Need any help?" I opened my mouth to say no, but was quickly cut off by him talking. "This was my old room. Where I slept when I was a boy."

I nodded, shying away as he walked closer to me. "It's very, big. You have a huge house."

He smiled at me stepping closer. "I'm not use to sharing it. It'll take some time for you and your bro-... I guess my brother, running around."

"We're not much trouble." I gave him a slight smile, once again stepping back.

"I'd like to show you something, Bella." I nodded and he grabbed my hand. I had the urge to pull away, but I didn't want to be rude. He led me over to my closet, opening the double doors. "This is where I spent most of my time as a child."

I looked at him confused. "In a closet?" He looked over at me and snickered.

"No, what's behind the closet." He turned a hidden switch on, revealing hidden doors. "In there." I let go of his hand and walked to the doors. "I'll let you go explore by yourself, I'm sure my... Dad needs me for something." I watched him walk out of the room before turning back to the doors, I placed my hand on the door before sliding it open.

In front of me was a set of stairs. I looked around searching for another light switch. I groped the walls, finally finding what I was looking for, and switching it on. Once the light was on I made my way up the stairs, they were quite longer than I had expected. Once I had made it to the top of the stairs, I was shocked to see another room. There was a large window in the center of a wall, bringing in lots of warm sunlight.

I paused a moment, looking around the room. My mother had to have known about this. She told me there wouldn't be room for me to keep my fathers old piano, but if she knew about this... "It's beautiful isn't it?" I turned around to see my mom standing by the stairs.

"You knew about this?"

She laughed, "Of course I did. I've been cleaning this house for a year now."

"Then why'd you make me get rid of the piano?" I snapped.

She shook her head and looked away from me. "I didn't... Want any.. Reminders of your father."

"What about me? That was the only thing I had left and you got rid of it... That was my last piece of him."

"Bella," she shook her head. "I don't want to discuss this right now." She turned around and walked down the stairs.

"Right, walk away like you always do!" I slid down against the wall, hiding my face in my hands. I couldn't help the angry tears that slid down my face.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, I turned around to smile at her. "Oh. My. Gosh. I'm so excited for your moms wedding!" I smiled up at her.

"Me too." I said halfheartedly. She rolled her eyes.

"We still need to find you a date." She clapped her hands and looked around the hall. "Oo. What about him? He's cute."

"I don't need a date, besides you don't have one."

"Actually... I do" My eyes darted to her.

"Who?"

"I'm going with..." There was a long pause before she answered. "Jasper!" She squealed. I stared down at my hands, I couldn't help but feel lonely.

"Oh... Good for you." I sighed.

"See, that's why we need you to get you one."

"I don't think anybody likes me. And I don't need a date. I'll be fine on my own." I started to walk down the hallway. I guess it was partially my fault because I was looking at my feet, but the next thing I knew I was on my back.

"Bella! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." A hand grabbed my pulling me up. I took one look into his hazel eyes, and it felt like time stopped. All I could see was him. Nobody else mattered. All I could feel was my hand in his, and the motion of my chest as I took deep breathes. He had light brown, and was very muscular. He was wearing a white button up shirt with dark pants on.

"E-excuse me... Do I... Do I know you." He looked rather hurt that I didn't know his name.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. And you're Bella Swan, soon to be Bella Black." I shuddered at the thought of my initials being B.B.

"Sorry, but have we met?" I swear I would remember someone this attractive. I watched him shake his head.

"Never mind, I need to go." I turned around and watched him walk away, what just happened? Alice walked over to me with her mouth open.

"What. Just. Happened?" I shook my head.

"... Edward ran into me."

"Did you say anything to him."

"Not really."

"He walked by me cursing and shaking his head. You most have said something."

I looked up at her. "I didn't say anything."

EPOV

I walked back to my car, furious at the fact she didn't even know who I was. I was in her calculus class, although she was asleep most of the time. I couldn't blame her too much. The only time we ever had actual contact was when I would purposely run into her. I couldn't believe I had actually knocked her over, I wanted it to be more forceful so she would look at me, but I didn't expect it to push her on the ground.

I opened my door, and climbed into the car. "Hold on there Cullen." I looked out around the parking lot and saw Emmette running towards me. "You're not leaving with out me." He climbed in the other side of the car. " I need my clothes."

I looked at him confused. "Clothes? What for?"

He began to chuckle. "Uh earth to Edwerd. We have catering at Bella's you begged me to do with you." I had completely forgotten I was going to be a waiter for Bella's mom's wedding. It was another attempt to get her notice me.

I nodded at him. "All right."

"I hate these fucking penguin suits." Emmette said. I glared over at him after the cook gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, quit it with the language. I don't want to get kicked out this fast." Emmette rolled his eyes.

"Anything to spend more time with Bella." I shoved his arm.

"Be quiet, someone in here might know her." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it would be good for someone to que her on." I ignored him and walked over to grab a try of crab puffs. I walked out of the kitchen into the ballroom. This house was huge, there were so many rooms for her and I to... I shook my head, pushing those thoughts aside. All I wanted tonight was for her to acknowledge the fact that I was here.

I looked around the ballroom, trying to find the area where she was at. My eyes brushed over the staircase, noticing someone in a pink dress. It hung to her curves until her knees, there it spread out. I couldn't help but look her up and down, finally resting on her face. I couldn't believe I was actually looking at Bella, she looked gorgeous. I had never seen he look this beautiful. I yearned to my arms around her waist, hugging her into me. Or to swoop her up into a dance. Maybe I could dance with her tonight.

I shifted through the crowd, making my way towards where she was. I began to offer people the crab puffs I was holding. I finally got next to her. I hesitated for a moment before clearing my throat. "Crab Puffs..." She turned and looked at me, taking my breath away. "Ms. Swan."

I watched confusion and happiness cross her face. Her smile nearly lit the room up. "Edward, you look handsome."

I laughed. "Thank you. And you... You look stunning." I rejoiced quietly in my head when I saw blush grow across her cheeks.

"Thanks. I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

I felt my mood lower. "Well... We did only meet... Today." I shook my head. Trying to shake the un-happy thoughts.

She gave me a comforting smile. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to upset you."

I smiled back at her. "It's fine. Nothing to worry about." She grabbed a crab puff off of the tray.

"When do you stop serving?"

"When the bride and groom have their dance." She tried to hide her smile, failing at the attempt.

"Would you maybe like to dance with me?" I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face. That's all I've ever wanted.

"Of course... Ms. Swan."

She giggled then looked back into my eyes. "Well, I better let you get back to your job... I'll see you on the dance floor." She winked at me then walked away.

I tried to make my way to the kitchen as fast as I could. I couldn't stand being by her and not being able to kiss her for another moment. Surprisingly by the time I had made it to the kitchen, all the crab puffs were gone. I opened the kitchen door, expecting it to be busy with people, but to my surprise, there wasn't anybody in it. I looked out the other doors, seeing everyone setting up for dinner. I must have missed the memo.

I went to open the doors to help them, before I heard a sniffling. I looked around the kitchen, seeing nothing. Once again I got ready to leave with sniffling reappeared. "Is someone in here?"

"I'm fine." Cried a small child. I looked around the kitchen once again, before opening the closest. Inside was small little Seth, curled up into a ball.

"Hey buddy." I kneeled down next to him. "Is everything alright?" His head snapped up to me, his eyes were bright red, showing that he had been crying.

He didn't even speak before the sobs started. I wrapped my arms comfortingly around him. "What's wrong, Seth?"

"I don't want my mom to get married." He said as he cried. I could feel for this kid. It would be hard to except someone as your new dad.

I stroked his hair. "It's alright. Billy's a really nice man."

He looked up from my shoulder, tears streaming down his face. "How would you know?"

I smiled at him. "I'm friends with Jacob. I've been here before. You'll have loads of fun in this house."

He perked up the tinniest bit. "What can I even do here?"

I laughed. "Well, he has a bowling alley, go carts, a miniature golf course, a huge swing set. And not to mention... A trampoline." His eyes grew wide with excitement.

"A trampoline."

I nodded my head. "The biggest one, you've ever seen." I head a chiming, notifying me that the toasts had started, all the waiters would be coming in here soon. "They're started dinner without you, bud!"

He shook his head. "I don't want to eat out there with them. I want to eat in here... With you."

I looked around the kitchen, searching for food. There were celery, carrots, and some miniature sandwich's but nothing big. "You really want to eat all of this stuff?" He nodded up at me. "All right. Lets do it." I smiled down at him and we made our way to the food. "What do you want to eat first?"

"Lets eat some carrots!" He grabbed a fistful of carrots sticking one in his nose and giggling. I laughed along with him. "You try it!" He chimed. I looked at the doors, into the dinning room. All the servers and cooks were standing in the corner, waiting to hand out food. I prayed to god Emmette wouldn't walk in.

"All right," I said as I grabbed two carrots. Sticking one in each of my ears. "How do I look?"

Seth began to giggle, removing the carrot from his nose, and placing it in his ear. We started smearing food all over our faces, placing food where ever we could, until the doors swung open.

"Seth... Edward? What.. What are you guys doing?" I turned around to see the girl of my dreams, staring at me with food all over, and in, my face.

BPOV

I can't believe Edward was here. He looked so handsome in his suit. I couldn't help but stare at him as he walked away. I heard Alice giggling behind me, I turned around to see her and Jasper. "That was the boy from earlier huh?" I nodded my head. "Well, what'd he want?"

"Um... We're going to dance later tonight." She squealed and gave me a big hug.

"Oh my gosh! He is gorgeous," She turned and winked at Jasper. "Just not my type."

I smiled up at her. "Oh whatever."

She giggled some more and took my hand. "We have to go make you look ten times more pretty, he has to remember this dance for the rest of his life," She started walking up the stairs. "I'll be back Jasper. It's girl time!" We ran up the stairs and into my room.

"So," she said as she rested me down on a bench by my vanity. "I was thinking some foundation, a very light blush, and some mascara, would make you jaw dropping." I nodded my head. I wasn't very into this kind of stuff, but Alice always was. She was the one who had picked this dress.

She applied the make up before stepping back and looking at me. "Oh. My. God. Bella! You look amazing!" I opened my eyes and stared into the mirror. It was amazing what make up could do.

"I do! Thank you Alice!" I stood up and gave her a hug.

"So, before we go downstairs," She said plopping onto her bed, patting the seat next to her. "Lets talk about Edward." I went and sat down by her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you like him?"

I shook my head. "I just barely met the kid today, but he is very attractive. He seemed to know a lot about me, I find that flattering."

She smiled at me. "Bella has a crush."

"It's not a crush... Maybe?"

"Eep!" She squealed, hopping up and down on my bed.

"Stop it!" I said smacking her arm. "It's nothing big."

"Tell me," She said. "What's it like when he looks into your eyes, or brushes your arm?"

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't felt him touch me sense he knocked me over. But when he was staring at me tonight, with his mouth wide open, I felt like I was the only girl in the room. And when he held my gaze..." I could feel my heart beating fast, thinking of him.

"Oh my gosh, Bella." Alice whispered. "You really do have a crush. You have to tell me all about what it's like when you two dance tonight, sense I am sleeping over!" I nodded my head. "We better get down stairs, so Jasper doesn't feel lonely, and dinner is starting soon." She took my hand and lead me out of my room, and back into the ballroom. I couldn't stop thinking of Edward.

"Attention everyone!" Someone began to tap on a glass cup. "We'd like to start the toasts now. First, lets have the parents of Renee come up." I watched as my grandparents walked to the top of the table, taking the microphone.

"Psst, Bells." I turned and looked at my mom. "Where's your brother?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Would you go find him?"

"Ugh." I groaned, but got up anyway. I quietly snuck out of the dinning room and into the ballroom, looking around to see if I could find him. He was no where. I was going to walk up stairs when I heard a small child giggling from the kitchen. I walked over to the doors and opened them. There at a small table was Edward and My Brother. "Seth... Edward? What.. What are you guys doing?" Edward turned around and looked at me, there was food all over his face. Underneath that, his face was bright red.

"Uh..." Edward mumbled. Seth turned around and looked at me.

"I didn't want to eat dinner with Jacob. So Edward is eating with me."

"Are you guys eating it, or smearing it on your face?" I giggled, Seth along with me. Edward looked more embarrassed.

"S-sorry. I didn't w-want to make him g-go." I walked over to the table, sitting down by Edward.

"How about we wash all this food of your faces, then we'll all go to the dinner." Seth pouted for a moment before looking at me.

"Only if Edward can sit by me." Edward brought his eyes up to mine, making my heart do a 360.

"Of course he can. Now, Seth run up to your room and wash your face. Edward, come with me." Seth nodded and ran out of the kitchen. I stood up and walked to the kitchen doors turning around to see Edward still sitting there. "Well, are you coming?" Edward quickly stoop up and followed me. I lead him up to my room, then into my bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth getting it wet before handing it to him.

He ran the washcloth across his face before looking at me. "Did I get it all." He had missed a few places.

"Here," I said grabbing the washcloth, and pulling him closer towards me. "I'll get it for you." I wiped the wash cloth across his face, he shuddered a little under my touch. I hope he didn't notice my breathing getting heavier, but then again, I don't think anyone could over his.

I put one hand at the side of his face, to steady it as I wiped. He felt warm under my touch. Heat rose to my face. He brought a hand up to my cheek. "You're blushing." He whispered.

"I-I... Yeah." I quickly wiped the rest off before running to my sink, putting the towel under the water. I felt a hand on my shoulder, running down my arm.

"You look very beautiful." He said. He grabbed my hand and spun me around, making it so we were face to face.

"Thank you." I tried to hide my face, so he couldn't see my blush, but he put a hand on my chin, making it so I was facing him.

"You're so beautiful when you blush." I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, they seemed to hold me there. Chills ran down my spine when I felt his hand on my hip.

"E-Edward. I think we need to go downstairs." He shook his head, as if he was shaking away the emotion that was just there. He looked at me and nodded his head. He turned towards the door, and walked out without speaking. I stood there a moment trying to understand what just happened. I quickly ran out the door and down the steps towards him. I could hear him cursing as he went. "Edward!" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and faced me. "Look, don't be mad... Or embarrassed, or whatever. I just... Barely know. Hang out with me for the rest of the night... As my... As my..." I couldn't seem to let the words escape my lips.

"Date?"

I nodded my head. "Yes! Date... Will you?" He grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Is this okay." The way he was holding it seemed friendly, not very romantic.

"Yes." I smiled at him. "Now take this colored vest off."

"Take the vest off, but I-"

"I just fired you, now take it off." His smile was beautiful.

"Yes ma'am." He gave me a little salute before taking it off. I dropped it on the staircase, once again placing his hand in mine. We walked down the steps, where Seth was waiting for us at the bottom. Seth blushed a little when he saw us holding hands.

"Why are you guys doing that?" He giggled.

"Edward, is going to be my date tonight." I said, patting Seth on the head.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked, rolling his eyes into the back of his head. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"No, we're friends." I smiled over at Edward, he smiled back, but it was only halfhearted. I squeezed his hand. Showing him that one day maybe. He squeezed back, but I could tell he was still bummed. What did he expect? He may know every aspect of my life, but I barely know anything about him.

We all walked into the dinning room, standing in the back so we didn't disturb anyone. I released my hand from his, feeling an immediate longing when it was gone. I tried to shake the need, but couldn't quite do it. I looked over at him, his hands were clenched in fists at his side. Was he mad I wasn't holding it any more?

"All right, we would love for everyone to join the bride and groom for their first dance. Everybody please head back into the ballroom!" We quickly exited before everyone tried to get out.

"Edward!" Someone called. "Hey Edward! Where's your vest buddy?" A muscular boy made his way over to us, but stopped when he looked at me. "Um, hello Bella. I'm Emmette, Emmette Honeycut." He reached out to shake my hand, I gladly returned the favor.

"Um I fired him... So he could be my date." I gave him a small smile, mostly to hide the blush.

"Oh... That's great buddy!" Emmette laughed.

"Sorry I won't be finishing the night with you." Edward said apologetically.

"Do you know anyone here, Emmette?" I asked. He nodded. "I could fire you too. I'll let you stay at the party so you can hang out with me and Edward, or anybody else you know!"

Emmette gave me a smile. "Well... Jessica was here. I would enjoy dancing with her."

"Perfect! Then you're fired. I know she didn't come here with a date, so it would be the perfect chance." He nodded slowly.

"The-thanks Bells- I mean Bella. I'm going to go look for her." He walked away, but turned around once to look back at me, I noticed a hint of pain. I felt bad for taking his friend from him.

I put my head in my hands. Why did I do that? "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I took you away from your friend, he's probably going to feel lonely! I feel bad." I felt his hands slide around my wrists, taking my hands away from my face.

"The whole purpose of me working here tonight was so I could get close to you, Emmette knew that. He came with to make the money."

"You're here, just to talk to me." He nodded my head.

"And I'm glad I came." I smiled at him. He was a really sweet person.

"Okay... I still feel bad though." He rolled his eyes and put his arm around my waist and leading me closer to the space made for dancing.

A sweet song began to play when my mom and Billy walked out onto the dance floor. They slow danced for a few seconds before other couples started onto the floor. Edward let go of my waist and turned around to face me. "Bella, may I have this dance?" I was so awed at the way he asked me. I couldn't find anything to say so I just took his hand. He led me onto the dance floor, placing one hand around my waist and the other on my shoulder, I did the same to him.

We danced like that for a few seconds before I couldn't help but crush myself against him. It felt right. He pulled me tighter against him, making it so there was no room between us. I placed my head on his shoulder, he leaned his against mine. We danced like this through 3 slow songs. It felt really bright where we were standing and I noticed the spotlight had been shifted to us. You could hear a bunch of "Oos" and "ahs" then one squeal from Alice. I blushed and hid my face in his shirt. I could feel his body moving from the silent chuckles. "Don't laugh at me." I whispered teasingly against him.

I felt him press his cheek into my hair. "You're so beautiful, Bella." I looked up at him and smiled, I didn't even care that I was blushing. "Can I give you nick name?"

I giggled. "As long as it's nothing like 'honey' or 'sweetheart'." He chuckled.

"Of course not... How about... B?"

"Just B?" He nodded. "I guess that's okay." He smiled down at me. "I get to give you a nick name then."

"All right, anything you want."

"I want to call you Eddy."

He laughed. "You didn't even have to think. Why'd you pick it?"

"He's my favorite character from Rocky Horror Picture Show." I blushed when he began to laugh again.

"All right, B." I twitched a little at the name... Or letter. "Well it's better than me nick naming you Columbia!"

I giggled. "My name isn't even close to that!"

He shrugged his shoulder. "It's a nick name, doesn't even have to be close." I shook my head before resting it against his chest. "You seem to like this."

I tried to hide my face. "I feel protected, and safe when I have arms around me. It feels safer to me then being in my own home." His arms got tighter around me.

"I'm going to remember that." I looked up at him, his eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were crushed against mine. It was a sweet passionate kiss, I couldn't seem to break it. If anything I wanted more. He kissed me again before we started to get into it. I felt his hands moved down my sides. I couldn't think straight, something about him intoxicated me. I pushed on his chest a little, as much as my mind would let me. I moved my face to the side.

"Stop... Please." I said between kisses. The kisses grew more hungry. I kept trying to break off of them. My body wanted more, but my head didn't. All of this was way to fast for me. "Edward." I said in a firm voice. "Please stop." He released me then backed away.

"Bella," He said looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

I brought my hands up to my lips. It felt so good, but I had to make him stop. I don't like moving fast. I guess I'm old fashioned that way. I shook my head before I looked at him. "I... I... I have to go." And with that I was up stairs, face down in my pillow. I didn't understand the tears that were streaming down my face.

?POV

I watched as they kissed on the dance floor. His hands caressing his body. I so longed for that to be me. I couldn't help the anger I felt. I had to get out of the stupid ballroom.

I had been watching this girl for years, I knew who she was before her dad had died. I was the one that had pointed her out to Edward. Now he was in there kissing her. I felt angry at him, but I couldn't be. He had no way of knowing. I had never told anybody.

I didn't want to do anything harsh, but I wasn't going to back down. I'm a fighter. And if fighting is what it takes to win her over, I will. Because no matter what, this girl will be mine.


End file.
